This invention pertains to firable devices and more particularly to those devices whose firing is ultimately controlled by the movement of the target.
The need for controllable firable devices is present in many fields. A very significant field pertains to opthomalogical surgery and particularly to the controllable firing of lasers in such surgery. In order to perform retinal surgery using a laser it is customary for the surgeon to effectively aim the laser at the retina and when it is properly aimed to then fire the laser. However, there exist the problem that between the time that the surgeon is satisfied with the aiming and the time he actually fires the laser there has been a movement of the eye which then exposes a different site to the laser. Such a change in sites can be extremely hazardous. In order to minimize this problem surgeons quite often anaesthetize the patient. However, this can lead to further problems.